<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like a Hum Under My Skin by Erandri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037950">Like a Hum Under My Skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erandri/pseuds/Erandri'>Erandri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 Days of McDanno [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erandri/pseuds/Erandri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a superpower. It’s not something that he likes advertised, in fact, he’s gone to great lengths to make sure that only a select few people know about his ability. To date that list includes his parents, his siblings, and Grace. It’s not easy to tell someone ‘oh hey, by the way, sometimes I happen to turn invisible’.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 Days of McDanno [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/887805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like a Hum Under My Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't written for H50 in a while but I was doing a 1-hour prompt session and @embracetheshipping asked for a McDanno story so here we are!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny has a superpower. It’s not something that he likes advertised, in fact, he’s gone to great lengths to make sure that only a select few people know about his ability. To date that list includes his parents, his siblings, and Grace. It’s not easy to tell someone ‘oh hey, by the way, sometimes I happen to turn invisible’. Not even Rachel knew that he was a super, which in hindsight speaks a lot about the state of their marriage. No one on the team even knows about his ability. He’s thought about telling them dozens of times but if he told them he’s afraid that then word would get out and he’d have to register.</p>
<p>Frankly, it’s a miracle that he hasn’t had to register already. He’s heard the horror stories about supers who register and suddenly the government shows up on their door and they’re never seen again. His parents used to tell him when he was younger as a cautionary tale, ‘Danny make sure you keep your powers under control or men in black suits might come and take you away from us’. It had made their point very effectively and Danny had tried his best to control his powers.</p>
<p>Then, when he became a police officer and suddenly he was investigating the disappearances- that is, before a cease and desist order was slapped on his desk from the feds- Danny knew that not all of the stories he heard had been made up. Since then he’s taken extra care to keep his powers under wraps. He learned that his powers were tied to his emotions, so he learned how to let his emotions out without triggering his ability. He did his best to keep himself out of high-stress situations, which became even easier since he wasn't seeing very much of the field since he moved to Hawaii anyway. For the first time he felt like he really had a wrap on things, he hadn’t had an episode in over a year and had even been able to prevent his ability from triggering twice. Finally, he felt like he could start to relax.</p>
<p>Then Steve McGarrett came into his life, guns blazing and deciding that he was going to drag Danny along for the ride.</p>
<p>Danny doesn’t mind it for the most part, not that he’d ever let Steve know that, but it has made keeping his powers a secret more difficult than ever. He knows that the team wouldn’t mind, and would do their best to protect him, but Danny can’t run the risk of letting anyone else find out. He’s not going to let himself be carted off in some black car, destined for some secret lab where the government is going to perform test after test on him to try and figure out what makes him different.</p>
<p>Danny is finding it more and more difficult to keep his power under wraps though, and that has everything to do with his partner. Not his affinity to run directly at people shooting at him, or his penchant for hiding firearms in places where firearms should definitely not be, or even his ability to rile Danny up in ten words or less.</p>
<p>No, Danny’s difficulty with Steve is on a more personal level. His face, and his arms, and definitely his abs and the way Steve will take any opportunity to show them off. But most specifically, it’s the way Steve looks like some greek god, unfairly hot as he walks out of the water after his morning swim, breathing hard from the exertion of swimming five miles. Danny watches helplessly as water runs down every dip and curve of Steve’s stomach, follows the way Steve’s muscles move as he reaches up to rustle the water out of his hair. Before he knows it Danny can feel his skin vibrating, a low hum settled just underneath his skin. It’s a sure sign that his powers are about to activate so Danny tears his eyes away, refusing to look at Steve while he towels off, and tries to do the meditative breathing that he learned.</p>
<p>It settles him a little bit. He can still feel the vibrations but it’s softened, dulled enough that Danny is no longer worried that he’ll disappear in front of his best friend.</p>
<p>“Danny?” Steve asks and he realizes in his attempt to calm himself he had totally missed Steve talking. He makes a joke, brushes the whole thing off as being tired from them working till all hours of the morning on their latest case. It’s technically not even a lie, even if it isn’t the whole truth, but it at least does the trick of wiping away Steve’s worry.</p>
<p>“You sure you’re okay?” Steve asks as they head into his house and Danny’s skin starts buzzing again.</p>
<p>“Never better,” he lies.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>At first, Danny doesn’t even notice that it’s happened. One moment the bad guys are shooting at him and the next they’re not. It’s a lucky break which allows him to drop another of their drug runners. He moves to cover, rushing from the hallway to behind the kitchen counter, thankful that no one seems to see him, and drops another shooter. Soon enough all of the bad guys are either dead or injured enough to wish they were dead, and Danny can finally holster his weapon. It’s then that he sees it.</p>
<p>He’s still crouching on the floor, directly across from the oven, only there’s no reflection of him in the glass front. It’s a habit he’s made since he was a child to check for himself in every reflective surface. It’s earned him quite a bit of mocking over the years, but he’s dealt with it since it was just further confirmation that his powers hadn’t activated. But now, Danny stares at the glass but nothing stares back at him. He waves a hand at it just for good measure, but the only thing reflected at him is the cupboard behind him.</p>
<p>“Danny?” Steve calls out and Danny can hear a hint of worry in his voice. By now Steve probably has all their remaining perps cuffed and is wondering why Danny hasn’t joined him. They had separated as soon as the shootout started, diving in different directions when the guy they had been questioning pulled a gun and started shooting. Now Danny should be joining Steve in booking the guys and celebrating living through another thing that probably should have killed them.</p>
<p>Steve calls out for him again but Danny doesn't answer, thirty-two years of self-training and constant vigilance keeping him quiet. He closes his eyes and tries his breathing exercises, but Steve calls out for him again and the worry in his voice makes all of Danny’s calm disappear. When he doesn’t answer again Steve starts searching the house, walking right past Danny on his way. Danny tries every trick he has to turn his power off, but nothing works. By the time Steve calls dispatch for backup Danny has accepted his fate, he’s stuck like this for the foreseeable future.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“Hey Boss,” Kono says, announcing herself with a soft knock on the door as she opens it, Chin following a step behind her as they come into Steve’s office.</p>
<p>“Did you find anything?” Steve asks, head popping up from the paperwork that he’s been immersing himself in for the last day and a half. Last he saw Steve was looking at map printouts of the area around the house they had been at when he disappeared but he hasn’t paid attention in a while so Steve could have moved onto something else by now.</p>
<p>“No,” Chin says apologetically and Danny watches Steve’s shoulders fall.</p>
<p>He’s been running himself ragged since Danny disappeared. Danny’s sure that he didn’t sleep last night and the effects are showing. There are dark bags under Steve’s eyes and his hair is a mess from all the times he’s run a hand through it. Worst of all though is Steve’s eyes. Danny can see every ounce of panic in them, every lingering worry that another person that Steve loves has left him. He wishes that there was something that he could do to put that worry at ease but the only thing he can do is to turn visible again, a feat which right now is seemingly impossible.</p>
<p>“Can I ask you something?” Kono asks as the two of them sit down in one of the chairs across from Steve’s desk. Kono leaning forward in a way Danny has seen her do when she questions a skittish witness.</p>
<p>“Will it help find Danny?” Steve asks more aggressively than he needs to. Danny wants to tell him off for being so snippy but holds his tongue.</p>
<p>“No, but it will help us get a better understanding of what’s going on,” Kono says and after a second Steve nods his head in assent, “How do you feel about Danny?” she asks and that, that is not what Danny had been expecting to hear.</p>
<p>Steve immediately goes on the defensive which has Danny even more curious to the answer. He leans forward on Steve’s couch in anticipation and watches Steve as he tries to come up with an answer. But before he can say anything, Kono interrupts him.</p>
<p>“It’s just that the way you’ve been acting since he disappeared has me wondering. It just seems like something more than one friend looking for another, or even one cop looking for his missing partner. I mean, have you even eaten anything today?”</p>
<p>No, Danny wants to tell her. Steve hasn’t eaten anything since their lunch on the way to the house two days ago.</p>
<p>“We know that you guys tell each other that you love each other all the time, but we were wondering if maybe it was something more than that for you,” Chin goes on and Danny is on the edge of his seat waiting to hear the answer.</p>
<p>There’s no way that Steve could possibly feel the same way about him as he feels for Steve. There’s no way that Navy SEAL, all- American, boy-scout Steve McGarrett could have feelings for him. But the silence in the room stretches on and Danny’s treacherous feelings start to try to convince him otherwise. His logic tries to tell his heart that it can fuck right off with those feelings but before he can convince himself of anything, Steve sighs.</p>
<p>“I’m in love with him,” Steve says, so quietly that Danny almost doesn’t believe he heard it right.</p>
<p>“What!” he asks out loud before he remembers that he’s not supposed to be speaking.</p>
<p>Kono, Chin, and Steve look at him and it takes Danny a second to get past the bombshell that was just dropped on him to realize that they're not just looking in his direction. They can <em>see</em> him.</p>
<p>“Danny!” the cousins both yell, jumping up from their seats and running over to him. They pull him into a hug but Steve hangs back. Danny can feel the nervous energy radiating off of him from across the room, so he cuts his hug with Kono and Chin short and steps up so that he’s standing toe to toe with Steve. Chin and Kono stay exactly where they were and Danny realizes that they’re not going to have any privacy during this. He would have had higher hopes for Chin, but he honestly wouldn’t have expected anything less from his team.</p>
<p>“Where have you-” Steve starts to ask but Danny cuts him off.</p>
<p>“Did you mean it?” he asks.</p>
<p>He can see the momentary flash of panic across Steve’s face before he shutters it, locking his expressions down the way Danny’s sure he learned to do long before he joined the Navy. Danny knows that he has precious few seconds to get the truth out of Steve before he either lies or deflects.</p>
<p>“Did you mean it,” he asks again.</p>
<p>There must have been something in his voice because no sooner does he finish asking than he sees Steve’s wall start to come down. He says Steve’s name, needing him to answer, and like in slow motion, Danny can see the moment Steve makes his decision play across his face.</p>
<p>One moment Steve is practically standing at attention he’s so on edge, and the next they’re kissing. It happens so suddenly Danny doesn’t even see Steve move but the press of Steve’s lips is so real that he can’t deny what’s happening. Danny kisses Steve back and Steve melts, shuddering out a breath and pulling Danny closer. Danny lets himself be pulled, falling into Steve and losing himself in the moment.</p>
<p>That is until Chin and Kono start whooping and hollering in congratulations.</p>
<p>He pulls away from the kiss but Steve doesn’t let him go far. Chin and Kono come over to congratulate them, hugging them both and saying that it’s about time. Danny also thinks he hears Chin tell Kono that he owes him fifty bucks but he magnanimously ignores it.</p>
<p>He knows that now he’ll have to explain everything about his powers and that they’ll have to come up with some sort of cover story since Steve called together an all-out manhunt to look for him, but right at this moment he just wants to relish the fact that people can see him again and that he’s with his ohana again. But mostly he just wants to kiss Steve again, so he does.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are appreciated!</p>
<p>You can find me on <a href="http://erandri.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>